


Harry Potter And DBZ: Worlds Collide

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Nudity, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: After failing to protect the Earth, Harry and Goku send themselves back in time to try to make the future better.  This version will have content fanfiction.net would not allow, so be warned.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Harry Potter/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd post this here, as this might be my new home for my stories. It should also give me a fresh start.

** Earth: April 13, 1991: Deserted Wasteland Somewhere in Africa: **

A battle was waging in the middle of a deserted wasteland. A green insect-thing was in a power struggle with a young boy with blonde, spiky hair. The boy was sparking with bio-electricity, and his left arm was broken. A green man with pointed ears named Piccolo was trying to help Gohan beat the monster.

Cell suddenly smiled, and shifted control of the blast to his left hand, pointed his index and middle fingers at Piccolo. An orange beam of energy shot out in a corkscrew manner, impaling the Namekian. He fell lifeless to the ground, purple blood quickly coating the ground.

Gohan was devastated and lost control. Cell's blast pushed forward and overwhelmed the fighter, obliterating him in seconds. The others tried to get away, but were all killed in the Android's glee. Before he could get on with destroying the planet, though, there was an elderly voice that spoke with power untold. "I never thought I'd use this spell, but... you cannot be allowed to live! Avada Kedavra!" As the insectoid turned to the voice, there was a flash of green, and he fell, lifeless.  
.  
**Elsewhere, 3 years after that fight:**

** Earth: June 12th 1994, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry: Scotland: **

Harry and Cedric had both been transported to the Little Hangleton Graveyard by a portkey set by Bartemius Crouch Jr. The two young Wizards looked around, before Harry started yelling in pain from his scar burning. He was barely able to see as a short, portly man came out of the shadows, and sickly green light was shot at the older boy, killing him instantly, without leaving a mark. Harry was then dragged to the center point and was tied and gagged to the giant gravemarker. The portly man, Wormtail, then started a ritual to bring back Voldemort. He took a bone from the grave Harry was standing on ("Bone of the father, Unknowingly given, you will renew your son"), cut his own hand off ("Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will restore your master"), and took a sample of blood from the young guest ("Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe"), adding each one separately.

After all that, Voldemort returned, more snakelike than he was before. He told the story of how he had lost his power at the hands of a one year old boy, and how now, he was going to prove that it was an error, and luck that saved Harry, by killing him then. He ordered Wormtail to free the boy, and give his wand to him. Immediately after that, he was put under the Torture Curse for a few seconds. He shakily got up when it ended, and after being asked if he wanted a repeat, was put under the Imperious Curse, which he broke free of. After that, they played a twisted game of hide-and-seek, before Harry got up and faced Voldemort, and they dueled for real. Voldemort casted the Killing curse, while Harry chose the Disarming Charm. This caused priori Incantatum, due to Harry's and Voldemort's brother wands.

After being told what to do, Harry broke the connection, and escaped with Cedric's body, back to Hogwarts, where he warned everyone of the danger, but very few believed him.

**7 years after that fight:**

** Earth: 2001, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Scotland: **

Harry looked at Voldemort as he approached. The 21 year old wizard smiled, and raised his wand, but was struck with a Wandless spell before he could react. He was pushed back, but stayed on his feet. His training with Goku-Sensei helped him stay upright, and he sent a blast of magic back at the Darkest wizard of his time. Harry then followed up with a Sectumsempra, which missed the target.

Voldemort raised his wand and sent a dark curse at Harry, which he couldn't dodge. He screamed in pain as his body was cut by invisible daggers, causing him to lose a lot of blood. He staggered and tried to send another blast of magic, but only caused his reserves to run dry, and he collapsed. The Dark wizard then laughed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The dark curse sailed toward the unconscious boy, who seemed to vanish mere seconds before the spell hit.

He appeared near Goku's house, where he rested for a few days. After that, Goku helped him train further. Teaching him the really advanced techniques, like the Kamehameha, Kaioken, and Spirit Bomb. They trained for when they would meet up with Cell and Voldemort.

** Earth, 2011: Wasteland of Africa: **

Cell, who had been revived by the Dragon Balls some time ago, and Voldemort were going to where Goku and Harry were presumed to be, while Harry and Goku were going to where Cell and Voldemort were presumed to be. They met up in the middle, and stared each other down.

"Harry, I'll take Cell while you handle Voldemort." Harry nodded, and faced the Snake-faced man.

"Voldemort, It's over! Today you die!"

"I think not, Harry Potter. Today you die! Crucio!" Harry screamed as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Goku faced Cell while this was going on, and transformed immediately to Super Saiyan 2. He charged at Cell, and went into battle, but found he was losing. Dumbfounded, he looked at Harry, and saw that he too was losing.

Coming up with an idea, he grabbed Harry and before he was struck with the Killing Curse, departed with Instant Transmission. They appeared near a cluster of Black-Starred orbs.

"These are the Black-Star Dragonballs. They can grant any wish. ARISE DRAGON!"

As he finished the command, a blast of yellow light issued from the seven balls. Once the light faded, a giant, red dragon hovered before them.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH!"

"I wish that Harry here and myself were transported back in time 30 years."

"OKAY!"

The Dragon's eyes glowed red, and the two were enveloped in gold light. When the light faded, the two bodies collapsed. The dragonballs lifted up, and scattered themselves around the galaxy. A year later in this timeline, the planet exploded, killing whoever was still alive.

** Earth, Godric's Hollow: October 31, 1981: **

Voldemort walked up to the door of Godric's Hollow, and blasted it down, seeing Lily run up the stairs. He smirked as James stood, wand in hand.

"Stand aside and you may live, Potter." James smiled, and stood his ground.

"No. You'll have to go through me to get to lily."

"Very Well. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"STUPEFY!" The two beams met in the middle, and a power struggle ensued. For a while, the beam never wavered, but soon it started moving toward James. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, before it hit the father hard, killing him instantly.

Smirking, Voldemort moved to the stairs and ascended them. He headed for Lily's room, and blasted the door down.

"Stand Aside, you silly girl, and you shall keep your pathetic life."

"No!"

"I said Stand Aside!"

"No! Take me! Please!"

"Very Well. Since you won't stand aside. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green beam of light struck the mother down where she stood, but he didn't notice the slight glow that enveloped young Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The beam of light struck Harry, and then rebounded on Voldemort, ripping him from his body. The spirit fled, and young Harry started to cry. From the Shadows, a young man in a red gi appeared, and took Harry away.


	2. Rescue Gohan, Goku!  The Fight with Raditz!

Four years have passed since then. Goku was seen flying toward Master Roshi's island, on his cloud Kinto'un. He landed and he, Gohan and Harry all got off, and were greeted by Goku's friends.

"Hey, Goku!"

"Who're the kids? You took up babysitting?"

"They're my sons."

Everyone was surprised at that.

"Well, Goku settled down and had twins with some lucky woman."

"No, one of them's adopted. I watched his mother being killed. It was a flash of light like energy, but it left no mark."

As Goku was talking, a Saiyan was heading for them.

"... and he was blown from his body from his own attack. This boy was left with nothing but a scar."

Harry was surprised to hear of that feat. Somehow those words meant something to the young boy, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly Goku turned his head sharply, and was surprised to feel the amount of energy he did.

"Who is it? Is it Piccolo?"

"No. It's more evil."

The man touched down, and started on a monologue about the Saiyans and how he was Goku's older brother. Goku doesn't remember anything about his mission, and thinks the man is blowing hot air. He sees Gohan with his Saiyan tail, and Goku tried to stop the man, but was kicked aside, hard. Goku grabbed his stomach, and harry watched on, enraged. As though in a trance rose his hand up, and focused energy. It started white, then turned a sickly shade of green. and spoke in an echoing voice.

"Don't...hurt my father!"

The sickly green blast of energy flew forward, but was deflected easily, numbing Raditz's hand. Raditz took Gohan, and flew away, as Harry shot more blasts of energy after him. He then sent a stream of green energy at him, but he wasn't affected.

"No, Gohan!"

"We... have to... chase after him."

They spoke about it some and it was revealed that once a wish was made on the Dragonballs, you can't make that same wish again.

"You'll never win. He's too strong. I've fought him. I may be able to win, and Goku might as well, but no one else has the strength. Not even that brat with the scar."

"Alright. Piccolo and I will go. Everyone else should stay here. Bulma, look after Harry!"

Goku got on the Kinto'un, and flew off with Piccolo. Goku could sense Raditz's location and they flew to it. Piccolo revealed that Raditz had a device that could show a being's position and power level, so stealth was out of the question. Once they reached Raditz's location, Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to Gohan?"

"He's in my space pod."

Goku flew up and saw that he was there, nodding to himself before landing again. He took off his weighted clothes, as did Piccolo. Goku was now in just his orange gi, while Piccolo was in a purple one with orange shoes. They both got into their fighting stances, as raditz rushed forward. They were whacked in the back, and spun around.

Raditz just smiled cockily. "I'll let you in on a secret: I'm not the only Saiyan besides you, Kakarot. There are two others, even stronger than me!" Goku and Piccolo looked shocked at the revelation. "Even if you somehow take me down, they will come and avenge me, I'm sure of it!"

With that, the fight resumed, and they charged forward, and exchanged blows. Raditz pushed them back, and flew up, they both gave chase.

The Saiyan invader watched them and stopped, raising both hands up as the two converged at angles. He fired two beams of energy, one at each of his opponents. Goku dodged, but piccolo wasn't so lucky. Goku flew down and wondered where Raditz was. He appeared behind his brother and kicked him away. Goku slid on the grass, before sitting up slightly and rubbing his chin.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" he gasped as he saw Piccolo nursing an obviously dismembered arm. Blood dripped to the ground, staining it purple.

"I'll live."

Raditz laughed loudly at their predicament. "Look at you! That was just a taste of my power and you're already on the ropes! Just give up and let me kill you quickly!"

"Do you have an ace in the hole that you didn't use the last time we fought?"

"Nope, fresh out."

"You slacker. While you were lounging around, I was developing a new technique."

"Can it be used with only one arm?"

"Loss of limb isn't a problem. It just takes a while to gather the energy."

"How much time do you need?"

"Five minutes."

"I'll give you those five minutes." Goku dashed toward raditz, to battle him in one-on-one combat. They exchanged blows, Raditz getting more in, and he pushed Goku back, who flew into the air.

"He's persistant."

Goku cupped his hands back, and started gathering energy for a Super Kamehameha. His power level on Raditz's scouter started skyrocketing, shocking the Saiyan. "He knows how to focus his energy?! I didn't think this world had that knowledge. That could raise the price." While piccolo was gathering energy unnoticed. the Namekian had two fingers on his temple, focusing his power there, as the occasional spark occurred. Goku soon released the energy wave at 1000 battle power toward Raditz who moved away. Goku controlled it like he did with king piccolo, so it followed Raditz, who turned around and caught it, cancelling it out with his own energy. He instantly cooled his hand, and fired his own blast of energy at Goku, who was knocked out of the sky. He rushed to where Goku would fall, and grabbed the Saiyan's gi when he hit the ground. He got ready to end the fight when his scouter picked up an enourmous power of 1330 coming from Piccolo.

Raditz was shocked at the power reading, letting Goku go. "I don't believe it! They were holding back this much power all this time?!"

"Raditz! See if you can stop this one! _Makankosappo_!"

The corkscrew beam flew from his fingers, and coiled toward Raditz, who moved at the last minute. It drilled through his shoulder armor, and impacted a mountain.

"That wasn't bad! Your name is Piccolo, right? I shall remember you as one of the few to be able to pierce Saiyan Battle Armor!"

Piccolo was spooked. "He dodged it! How did he dodge it?!" Raditz laughed at Piccolo's fear.

"Now do you see the error of fighting me? Though it's too late to surrender now. Let me show you my ultimate technique!"

He rose his hand into the air and started charging energy into his hand, making a sphere appeared. He kept charging until he knew it was ready.

"SATURDAY CRU-"

Raditz's tail had been grabbed by Goku, who was laughing.

"You were careless! I remember how much my tail hurt when somebody crushed it." He squeezed with one hand, using the other to grab his arm, keeping him upright. He then suddenly let the tail go, and grabbed the Saiyan in a tight Half-nelson.

"Piccolo, can you do your attack one more time?"

"Of course, Goku. Keep him held tight. I can only use this once more."

Elsewhere:

Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi and Harry were flying by jet to the fight zone.

"How much longer until we're there? I want to help Dad!"

Bulma smiled and stepped on the gas, zooming through the air. They reached the fight as Piccolo was charging his attack, They saw Goku holding Raditz, struggling, but managing. In the crater, Gohan's power was rising. Harry sensed it and got out, sending a blast of energy at the ship, giving Gohan a way out. The grateful half-saiyan exited, and jumped out of the crater. He saw his father holding Raditz in a half-nelson and watched.

"Ok, Goku. It's time!"

"Piccolo, Fire!"

" _Makankosappo_!"

The corkscrew beam from before shot out quickly toward Goku and Raditz, as Goku held onto Raditz tightly. Before long, the coiling beam hit and penetrated Raditz before hitting Goku. Goku screamed as he felt the beam tear through him. The beam kept going, flowing out of the two Saiyans as blood spurted out of the giant hole. Goku lost his grip as he was flung back, blood gushing from the hole through his stomach.

Raditz was falling forward, as he vomited blood. There was also blood coming from his chest wound. The two saiyans fell to the ground. Raditz's hair was stained red with blood, and he kept bleeding. He coughed, signaling that he was still alive as Piccolo came forward, Harry watching with tears in his eyes

"Idiot... he'd sacrifice... himself for this planet?"

"Yes. That's Goku for you. But he won't stay dead for long."

"Im...possible... tell me... how!"

"On this planet are things called Dragonballs. When one collects all seven, any wish will be granted that is within the power of the planet's guardian elder. However, the same wish can't be granted twice. And you can't wish for anything that doesn't exist. There are other rules, but..."

"Heh... heh... Thank you for... telling me... I just transferred... that information... to my friends... in space... They'll come... And they'll... destroy you all... and wish me back..."

"How long will ... it take for.. them to get... here?" Goku asked.

"They'll... be here... in one earth year... I'll... have the last... laugh...!"

Piccolo growled but before he could do anything, there was a flash of green as Raditz knew no more, his body untouched by the flash, but very much dead.

"I figured that device on his head would be useful if we could translate it."

Bulma smiled and grabbed it, taking it off, ignoring the small amount of blood still dripping from the head. Once the device was taken, Piccolo erased the body as Harry was in no condition to do so.

In the Afterlife:

Goku was walking to the check-in station just in time to see a scuffle with the guards, concerning Raditz. Suddenly, one of them collapsed without a head, which magically reappeared as well as a halo. Just as suddenly, Raditz was sent down below via a hole in the floor, which closed soon after. Goku then looked up and saw a gaint of a man.

"Welcome to the Check-in Station, Goku!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, with some major edits since this was written before Dragon Ball Z Kai was a thing.


	3. Terror of the Full Moon!  Control Yourself, Gohan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after Goku died, Harry and Gohan are deep in their survival training. Here, they learn what happens when Saiyans with tails gaze at a full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait.

It had been several days since Piccolo left Gohan and Harry in the wilderness. In that time, they had been attacked by dinosaurs and Gohan had gotten himself stuck on a tall plateau that overlooked the desert. Harry, meanwhile, was trying to teach himself to fly with his Ki so he could rescue his brother, but he hadn't had any luck, yet.

Several hours had gone by since then, and the sun had set to make way for the full moon. Gohan, who had fallen asleep on the plateau, stirred awake. Rubbing his eyes, he traversed to the edge of the cliff as Piccolo watched unseen. The young boy undid his pants and let them droop to relieve his bladder. "The needs of the body, huh?" Piccolo mused as he averted his eyes.

Finishing up, he resecured his pants before staring at something on the ground. "Why do I have a shadow? It's the middle of the night!" This revelation made him look for a light source, his eyes falling on the moon, those same eyes widening in shock. "Oh, wow! The moon is huge! I've never seen a full moon befor--" Gohan froze as a reaction was undergoing in his tail. The light reflected off the moon was being transformed into Blutz Waves that spread throughout his body. Soon, his eyes turned red as he gave a loud growling yell, his clothes exploding into scraps as he slowly grew, his mouth and nose merging into a muzzle, his ears growing into a point, his feet changing from human to ape, his body sprouting black fur all over, and growing to many tens of feet in height, his clothes breaking into shreds in the process. The boy-turned-ape gave a massive roar as the plateau he was on crumbled under his weight and he fell to the ground.

Upon landing, the enraged beast opened his mouth, a plasma beam erupting and shooting into another rock spire as Harry woke from the explosion, coming out from his shelter and seeing the transformed Gohan. Staring in shock for a bit, he soon ran over. "GOHAN! What are you doing?! Snap out of it!" The screams got Gohan's attention and he looked around for the voice, spotting Harry near his foot. He glanced at his brother while Piccolo, in the background, tried to think of a way to end Gohan's transformation. There was a look of recognition for a bit before the giant ape grasped his head, roaring in pain; his Saiyan instincts fighting against his human nature for control.

Eventually, Gohan stopped roaring in pain, his hands falling from his head while he gazed at Harry, the rage that once clouded his vision a thing of the past as his eyes showed the humanity within. Working his new mouth a bit to get used to it, Gohan soon spoke. "Harry?" The voice was low and gravelly while still holding childlike innocence.

Harry nods with a smile. "Welcome back, Gohan." Before he could say anything else, there was the sound of a ki blast, soon followed by a massive explosion that caused Gohan to freeze, his tail twitching as the Blutz Waves rapidly dissipated from his body. As a result, the young boy reverted back to his human form, completely naked as he wobbled. Harry blushed as he gazed at Gohan's little penis, noticing that his scrotum was tucked tight against his body, an indication that his balls hadn't dropped yet. Soon, Gohan fell to his knees before falling forward, fast asleep. Harry chuckled as he lied down next to Gohan, yawning before falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. This chapter fought me terribly.


	4. Six Months have Passed?!  Prepare yourselves, boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Harry start their own training, before Piccolo arrives to train them himself.

The next morning, Harry was trying to teach himself how to use his Ki while Gohan slept, but all he managed to do was fire off bursts of what he assumed was magic, causing different effects. The noises caused Gohan to groan as he woke up, getting to his feet while discovering he was still naked. Harry turned to look and smiled. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Gohan smiled and approached Harry. "What are you doing?" Harry had gotten back to work on his training, and was trying to focus his magic to a single finger, but could only manage two fingers right now.

"I'm training my magic. Hopefully I can get good enough at it to be of some help." He got back to work while Gohan practiced accessing his Ki. This continued for several days, with Harry eventually joining Gohan in nudity. Soon, several weeks passed, and their muscles gained some definition and their Battle Powers increased quite a bit. Right now, Harry and Gohan were relieving themselves next to a rock, watching each others' streams while laughing. When they finished, Harry reached over and tweaked Gohan's small penis, getting a gasp of surprise from him before he returned the tweak.

They soon got into tweaking wars that soon devolved into them just rubbing each other off, enjoying the feeling. They were lost in their actions and soon enough both hit their orgasms, though they were too young to actually produce anything as their cocks twitched. They collapsed, gasping, soon after to recover. "That... was fun, huh, Harry?"

Harry nodded in response. "Yeah. We should.. do it again." After taking a while to recover, they both got up to get back to training. This routine would continue for the next few months, getting intimately familiar with each other and themselves as the 6 months passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Piccolo stared down at the two naked boys as they stood at attention, in more ways than one. "So, seems you had quite the bit of fun while you trained. But the time for fun is over! Now that I know you can survive on your own if you need to, it's time you learned how to fight!" With that proclamation, Piccolo grunted with exertion as he created an exact double, right down to the clothes he wore. "Harry, you'll fight my clone while Gohan will fight me. We'll go until one of us can no longer continue!" With that, the fight began as the clone separated Harry from Gohan.

Harry had to struggle to keep up with Piccolo, even weakened as he was, and couldn't even focus to use his magic as he fought the Namekian off. Meanwhile, Gohan was having equal trouble as all he could do was defend and deflect. Soon enough, Harry and Gohan were on the ground, unable to continue. "Not bad. You two did better than I expected. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be able to outlast me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans arrive and bring their Saibamen with them! Can the Earthlings survive?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to copy/pasting from fanfiction.net.

A year has passed since Raditz's death. An unusual group of individuals stood in the wastelands, waiting for the Saiyans to land. There was the Namek, Piccolo; the monk, Krillin; the Baseball player, Yamcha; the half-blood wizard, Harry; the Martial Artist, Tien Shin Han; his partner, Chiaotsu; the half-Saiyan, Gohan. Suddenly, they all jerked their heads toward the sky, as they saw the two Saiyans descend in front of them. They were both smirking. One was like a giant, while the other was like a dwarf. They looked at the group and chuckled.

"Is this Earth's last defense against us? Pathetic!" The gaint chuckled again, as he started to walk forward. The group got into a fighting stance.

"You should know not to underestimate earthlings! They'll find a way to surprise you!" Piccolo smirked as he said that, knowing all to well the truth of that statement. His smirk fell when he saw the gaint, named Nappa, pull a bottle from somewhere. He opened it, and pumped the contents into his waiting hand. One by one he planted the strange seeds, before dumping some strange green goop over the place the seeds were planted. The group enforced their stance, and were glad they did, as seven strange plant monsters emerged from the ground, cackling.

"How about we test the Saibamen against you guys in a series of one-on-one fights? If you all defeat them, then the first one to have a victory will fight me, followed by the next one, in the order of victory. What do you say? I'll stay on the sidelines until the fights are over, then I'll start."

"That's fine."

"Harry!"

"What? We need to buy time until Dad gets back, so what better way then this? Besides, Gohan needs some actual battle experience with a foe he might be able to defeat. He needs to make his first kill now. So, here's the order. Tien, then Krillin, then Yamcha, then you, then me, then Chiaotzu, then Gohan."They all agreed, and Tien stepped up, ready to fight.

"Tien! Try to draw the fight out as long as you can! Don't go for a quick kill! We need to buy time for Dad to return!"

"Sure!" Tien dropped into the Crane style stance, ready to begin, staring down his opponent, who just cackled insanely. Vegeta smiled and fired off a blast like a gun, starting the match like a ref would. Tien watched as the creature dashed at him, and put his guard up. He kept defending, pretending to be weaker than he really was. He saw the creature's head open up, and leapt up as acid sprayed out. The rest of the group had to dodge, Harry taking Gohan.

"Gohan, you need to focus. We're in a abttle for our lives. I know this is your first fight, becuase it's mine. But you need to pull it together. Do it for Dad."

"Right. I'll try."

"Don't try! Do it! You'll have a turn at one, so you need to watch them, learn their patterns and attacks, so you'll be ready!"

"Right!"

Suddenly, Tien took the offensive, and started striking blow after blow at the Saibamen, before he held his hand out, index finger pointing straight ahead, at the creature's heart.

"Dodon... RAY!"

A beam of energy shot from Tien's finger. The creature moved just enough to save its heart, the beam flying through its shoulder instead. Tien cursed, and started charging again, but was struck in the stomach, air knocked out of him. The creature suddenly grabbed him from the front, but Tien managed to keep his hands out of his grasp. He point his finger at the creature's heart from the side.

"Dodon... RAY!"

A beam was launched at point blank range before the creature could get ready to detonate, the beam flying through both lungs and its heart, an instant kill. It fell to the ground, where it started glowing. Tien got out of there in time to evade the explosion.

"Heh, that's one for the losers. Now, Baldy, you're up!"

"At least I shaved my hair!"

Vegeta laughed at Nappa's expense. He had never heard that retort before from anyone. They'd usually be too afraid to insult him like that.

Krillin got into the Kame style stance, and stared at the creature in front of him. He knew what to do. Stall for as long as he could. As soon as the match started the Saibamen dashed forward, striking at Krillin's defense. This one didn't use the acid, instead using energy. It charged up an attack, it's Full Power Energy Wave, while Krillin charged his Kamehameha. They launched their attacks at the same time, the resulting clash instantly in Krillin's favor. The beams were sent at the Saibamen, who dodged death, losing an arm instead. It growled, having lost its ability to catch its opponent in its ultimate attack. Krillin charged up his Destructo Disc, flinging it at the creature, who was deftly sliced in two, and exploded.

"That's two for the losers! You're next, longhair!"

"The name's Yamcha!"

"Fine, I'll inscribe it on your tombstone!"

yamcha scowled, glaring at the creature before him. When the fight started, Yamcha dashed at the creature, dealing blow after blow to it, never giving it a chance to counterattack. He kicked it upward, folliowing it, appearing behind it. Yamcha charged the Kamehameha, launching it at the defenseless creature, sending it soaring to the ground, where the beam exploded, body parts flying everywhere. 

Harry shivered at seeing that. Even after the training they went through, he was still not used to it. They were now three to zero, and they kept going as Piccolo walked up to the make-shift ring, and got into the demon-style of fighting.

**The Saiyans have arrived, and produced seven Saibamen, which has since been brought to four. Will the rest of our heroes be able to defeat their opponents**

**The scene shifts to Goku racing along Snake Way.**

**And will Goku make it in time to save everyone? Find out next time on Harry Potter and DBZ!**

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 5! Sorry for not updating in a while. Couldn't figure out how to continue. Next will be the conclusion of the Saibamen fights, and the beginning of the fights with Nappa. The Slicing Wind Attack is my own creation, and will be an attack Harry takes with him to Hogwarts later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this story on fanfiction.net, you may notice some minor changes. This is because as I'm posting this, I'll be editing it to make more sense with the characters I'm using.


End file.
